1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a round baler having at least one flexible bale forming means trained over stationary and mobile rolls. More specifically, it relates to such a round baler where at least some of the mobile rolls are provided on a pivot arm.
2. Related Technology
Round balers are generally well known and typically include a bale chamber enclosed by a series of belts that are trained over a tension arm. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,309, the tension arm carries two rolls, which form two loops of the belts about two stationary rolls in the upper rear part of the round baler. A series of other rolls is provided in the front area of the round baler. As such, a tensioning mechanism of the tension arm has to extend over the upper edge of the round baler in order to keep the belts tensioned. During unloading a finished bale, with this construction, the tension arm has to be kept in a raised position.
One problem with the above construction is seen with increased dimensions of the round baler. When the pivot arm is fully raised, difficulties arise during bale unloading.